Quality Time
by DrkVrtx
Summary: Pit and Phosphora love spending time together. Alone. In secret. Doing naughty things. #PitXPhosphoraArmyLezGo


**A/N: **Because as kyuubikid123 points out, there are virtually no fics focused on this pairing out there. I figure I'll get us all going then. GoGoGo!

* * *

**Quality Time**

They kissed long and slow, starved of each other's presence for too long and craving each other's taste. Her lips were a stranger to him for a brief second, such was the length of time they had cruelly been kept apart. She hungrily pushed her tongue forward and he accepted it without pause, sighing heavily as he tilted his face upwards and their tongues danced behind their locked lips. He reached up and pressed his hand to her shoulder as his chest tightened; she drew away with a sound of reluctance and he grinned.

"Gods, it's been too long, Pit", she told him, her grip on his chiton loosening.

The angel leaned into her touch as she brought her palm to his cheek. "Well, the humans sometimes say patience is a virtue".

"The humans are damn wrong", she said, flicking him on the nose. "It kills me to wait for you".

"I like my Phosphora alive", Pit said as he met her heated gaze and felt coils tightening in his stomach.

She arched an eyebrow and smiled crookedly. "You do, do you?"

Pit's skin tingled as Phosphora traced lines down the side of his neck with charged fingertips. She leaned forward and kissed him chastely. The contact was all too brief and he drew her down to him again when she lifted her head. He murmured his desire between kisses.

"Mmm". The sound came low from her throat as she heard his words; her grip returned to his ruffled chiton as she pulled away from his lips.

xXx

Her fingers knocked his golden laurel askew as they pushed through his thick hair; her free hand fumbled with the scarlet brooch at his shoulder. His hands were a pleasant warmth at her waist as he pushed up the sashes wrapped across her chest.

"Did anyone see you?" she murmured as she clumsily worked at the brooch.

Pit shook his head. "Lady Palutena thinks I'm at Light vs. Dark tournaments".

"Good boy", Phosphora said teasingly as she finally rid him of the brooch and pulled his chiton down. Her hands slid along the smooth plane of his chest and he sighed into their kiss.

"Viridi would brain you with a Reset Bomb if she caught us together", she told him. She lifted her arms as he tugged at her small black top.

"And Lady Palutena would keep me grounded for weeks", Pit returned as he pulled the tight garment over her head. "Sucks to be me?"

Her hair danced and brushed across the back of her neck as she shrugged her top off with his help, exposing herself to him. The air was cool against her skin and his eyes fell without a moment's pause to her chest. He had been astonished by her bust the first time they had lain together; binding her breasts had certainly made for an amusing surprise. She leaned forward and pinned one of his arms to the bed; the Thundercloud Temple had become her secret abode and she filled several of its rooms with particular comforts. The bed was a prize she had discovered in the humans' realm, and a mighty comfortable one at that.

"Oh, I wouldn't say so..." she told him.

Pressing herself against him, she worried his lower lip with her teeth as his free arm slid with a little difficulty between them to explore her body. She gasped at his touch, a thing that was almost a stranger to her. Her arm moved south as she drew him into a deep, hard kiss. His lips were moist and his mouth warm as she fought with his live tongue.

She won that battle when he inhaled sharply at her rather intimate touch.

Pit's hands rose to her hips as he sat up and she straddled him, looping her arms about his neck. His heat intermingled with her own as she hovered over him, her body tight and alive with anticipation. A groan resonated in her throat as she lowered herself; Pit moaned appreciatively in her ear as she let her head fall to his shoulder.

They lay together atop the tangled sheets when all was said and done, their coital scent a pleasant aroma upon the air. Pit traced the path of a bead of sweat upon her taut, glistening stomach; she laughed softly as her body shivered beneath his fingertips. Turning her head, she drew him close with a hand to his cheek and tasted his lips.

"I think that was worth my potential death and demise", the angel said to her when they parted.

She smirked. "I hope you have some good excuses ready if Palutena finds out you weren't at the tournaments".

"Pittoo will cover for me", Pit said. "I think...well, I hope so".

She flicked him on the nose. "Speaking of that, how'd you get here in the first place?" she said, gesturing at his back.

"Huh? Oh. With the Power of...Plot", he answered.

"The Power of what?" Phosphora repeated, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Plot", Pit said confidently. "I'll explain. You see, first - "

Phosphora figured that it didn't matter enough to have Pit waste their precious little time together telling her stories; she sealed his lips with hers.

He swallowed and grinned sheepishly as she snaked a leg over him, lifting herself up to straddle his body. She leaned forward, her chest crushed to his as she brought her lips to the side of his head. Her voice was low and edged with her yet unsatisfied need. She relished the sound of it.

"I hope you won't be needing a Gods' Drink", she whispered. A shuddering breath left his lips as she murmured desire huskily in his ear.

Phosphora smiled when she reached for him.


End file.
